.swf
An .swf ("S'hock'w'ave '''F'lash" or "'S'mall 'W'eb 'F'ormat") file is a flash extension file used by the Club Penguin Team when designing rooms, player cards, penguins, games, etc. When you open a .swf room, no penguins appear, because it is just a local .swf file. Club Penguin is made with Adobe Flash. All penguins in .swf's are dark black because it is the default color. .swf files will be replaced by HTML5 making the plugin obsolete when you open with Internet Explorer 10 in Metro version. (Windows 8) Club Penguin Catalogs *Adopt a Puffle *Costume Trunk *The F.I.S.H. (discontinued) *Furniture Catalog (Better Igloos) *Igloo Upgrades *Martial Artworks *Puffle Catalog *Rockhopper's Rare Items *Snow and Sport *Music Catalog *Treasure Book Game Upgrades *Catchin' Waves Upgrades *Dance Contest Upgrades *Hydro Hopper Upgrades *Ice Fishing Upgrades *Sled Racing Upgrades Club Penguin Rooms *Beach *Beacon *Boiler Room *Book Room *Box Dimension *Captain's Quarters *Cave *Cave Mine *Coffee Shop *Cove *Crow's Nest *Dance Lounge *Dock *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *EPF Command Room *Fire Dojo *Forest *Gift Shop *Hidden Lake *Hideout *HQ (former) *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Migrator *Mine *Mine Shack *Night Club *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Recycling Plant *Ship Hold *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Sport Shop *Stadium *The Stage *Town *Underwater *Water Dojo Club Penguin Party Rooms Note: Club Penguin party swf's may not work all of the time. *Party Room *Party 1 *Party 2 *Party 3 *Party 4 *Party 5 *Party 6 *Party 7 *Party 8 *Party 9 *Party 10 *Party 11 *Party 12 *Party 13 *Party 14 *Party 15 *Party 16 *Party 17 *Party 18 *Party 19 *Party 20 *Party 21 *Party 22 *Party 23 Club Penguin Books *Truth or Dare *Fairy Fables *Franky's First Show *How To Be A Great Tour Guide *Rockhopper's Journal *The Spice Of Life *Rockhopper and The Stowaway *Penguin Tales '07 *Penguin Tales '08 *Penguin Tales '09 *A Penguin Christmas Carol *Christmas on Rockhopper Island *Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic *Yearbook 2005-2006 *Yearbook 2006-2007 *Yearbook 2007-2008 *Yearbook 2008-2009 *Yearbook 2009-2010 *Yearbook 2010-2011 Club Penguin Mission Medals *Mission 1 Medal (icon) *Mission 1 Medal (in-game) *Mission 2 Medal (icon) *Mission 2 Medal (in-game) *Mission 3 Medal (icon) *Mission 3 Medal (in-game) *Mission 4 Medal (icon) *Mission 4 Medal (in-game) *Mission 5 Medal (icon) *Mission 5 Medal (in-game) *Mission 6 Medal (icon) *Mission 6 Medal (in-game) *Mission 7 Medal (icon) *Mission 7 Medal (in-game) *Mission 8 Medal (icon) *Mission 8 Medal (in-game) *Mission 9 Medal (icon) *Mission 9 Medal (in-game) *Mission 10 Medal (icon) *Mission 10 Medal (in-game) *Mission 11 Medal (icon) *Mission 11 Medal (in-game) Club Penguin Mission Awards *Letter from Aunt Arctic (icon) *Letter from Aunt Arctic (in-game) *Letter from G (icon) *Letter from G (in-game) *Card from Dancing Penguin (icon) *Card from Dancing Penguin (in-game) *Handy Penguin Award (icon) *Handy Penguin Award (in-game) *Box of Pizza (icon) *Box of Pizza (in-game) *Electromagnet 1000 (icon) *Electromagnet 1000 (in-game) *Blue Pennant (icon) *Blue Pennant (in-game) *Cool Gift (icon) *Cool Gift (in-game) *Box of Chocolates (icon) *Box of Chocolates (in-game) Club Penguin Music Fun Facts History *When Club Penguin started, the only .swf files were the rooms, the loader and the shell. *After the Spanish, French and Portuguese servers came out, the .swf files were localized. Trivia *In old room SWFs, places you could not walk on were normal, and places where things happened when walked on to were green. *While opening a '''.swf file of any item in Club Penguin, only the bottom of the item will be visible- this happens becuase of the css codes of Club Penguin , but using the sourcecode, it is possible to view the full image. *Most popular swf files of Club Penguin are party rooms. Gallery File:Swf.jpg|A .SWF of Ice Fishing. Note the dark black penguin. File:Paintbyletters.jpg|A .SWF of the Book Lime Green Dojo Clean, again note the dark black penguin. File:Darkblackcw.jpg|A .SWF of Catchin' Waves, note the dark black penguin. File:Swfcoffee.jpg|A .SWF of the Coffee Shop during the third year anniversary party. File:Sled.jpg|Another dark black penguin .SWF. File:Soak.jpg|A .SWF of Puffle Soaker, note the dark black penguin. File:Iggyup.jpg|A .SWF of the August 2007 Igloo Catalog. swf water.PNG|A .SWF of Card-jitsu Water Town.swf.png|An .swf of the Town on the map Insidedc.PNG|Inside Dance Contest's .fla (.swf files are made from editable .flas) External links *SWF on Wikipedia Category:Misc. Category:Interface Category:.swf Category:SWF Category:.swf